This invention is related to concurrently filed U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 738,000, filed May 28, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,726, Ser. No. 737,992, filed May 28, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,816, and Ser. No. 737,991, filed May 28, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,950.
The invention concerns novel additives for reducing lost circulation when oil based drilling fluids are used and a method for reducing such lost circulation. More particularly, the lost circulation additives are encapsulated hydrocarbon absorbent polymers which will be unable to absorb hydrocarbon and expand to plug fissures and thief zones until absorption is desired.
Drilling fluids have a number of functions, the most important of which are: lubricating the drilling tool and drill pipe which carries the tool, removing formation cuttings from the well, counterbalancing formation pressures to prevent the inflow of gas, oil or water from permeable rocks which may be encountered at various levels as drilling continues, and holding the cuttings in suspension in the event of a shutdown in the drilling and pumping of the drilling fluid.
For a drilling fluid to perform these functions and allow drilling to continue, the drilling fluid must stay in the borehole. Frequently, undesirable formation conditions are encountered in which substantial amounts or, in some cases, practically all of the drilling fluid may be lost to the formation. Drilling fluid can leave the borehole through large or small fissures or fractures in the formation or through pores in the rock atrix surrounding the borehole.
Most wells are drilled with the intent of forming a filter cake of varying thickness on the sides of the borehole. The primary purpose of the filter cake is to reduce the large losses of drilling fluid to the surrounding formation. Unfortunately, formation conditions are frequently encountered which may result in unacceptable losses of drilling fluid to the surrounding formation despite the type of drilling fluid employed and filter cake created.
A variety of different substances are now pumped down well bores in attempts to reduce the large losses of drilling fluid, generally aqueous drilling fluid, to fractures and the like in the surrounding formation. Different forms of cellulose are the preferred materials employed. Some substances which have been pumped into well bores to control lost circulation are: almond hulls, walnut hulls, bagasse, dried tumbleweed, paper, coarse and fine mica, and even pieces of rubber tires. These and other prior art additives are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,995.
Another process that is employed to close off large lost circulation problems is referred to in the art as gunk squeeze. In the gunk squeeze process, a quantity of a powdered bentonite is mixed in diesel oil and pumped down the well bore. Water injection follows the bentonite and diesel oil. If mixed well, the water and bentonite will harden to form a gunky semi-solid mess, which will reduce lost circulation. Problems frequently occur in trying to adequately mix the bentonite and water in the well. The bentonite must also be kept dry until it reaches the desired point in the well. This method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,823.
Many of the methods devised to control lost circulation involve the use of a water expandable clay such as bentonite which may be mixed with another ingredient to form a viscous paste or cement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,169 discloses a lost circulation fluid made by forming a slurry of bentonite and cement in oil. The slurry is mixed with a surfactant and water to form a composition comprising a water-in-oil emulsion having bentonite and cement dispersed in the continuous oil phase. As this composition is pumped down the wellbore, the oil expands and flocculates the bentonite which, under the right conditions, forms a filter cake on the wellbore surface in the lost circulation area. Hopefully, the filter cake will break the emulsion causing the emulsified water to react with the cement to form a solid coating on the filter cake. But such a complex process can easily go wrong.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,800 discloses another lost circulation method wherein a water soluble polymer is slurried in a nonaqueous medium and injected into a well. An aqueous slurry of a mineral material such as barite, cement or plaster of paris is subsequently injected into the well to mix with the first slurry to form a cement-like plug in the wellbore.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,422 describes the use of an expandable clay such as bentonite or montmorillonite which is dispersed in a liquid hydrocarbon for injection into the well. After injection, the bentonite or montmorillonite will expand upon contact with water in the formation. Thus, it is hoped that the expanding clay will close off water producing intervals but not harm oil producing intervals.
A similar method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,920 which uses a solution of polymerized methacrylate dissolved in a nonaqueous solvent such as acetic acid, acetic anhydride, propionic acid and liquid aliphatic ketones such as acetone and methyl-ethyl ketone. The methacrylate will expand upon contact with formation water in the water producing intervals of the well.
It has also been proposed to mix bentonite with water in the presence of a water soluble polymer which will flocculate and congeal the clay to form a much stronger and stiffer cement-like plug than will form if bentonite is mixed with water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,421 discloses such a fluid made by blending a dry powdered polyacrylamide with bentonite followed by mixing the powder blend with water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,528 claims a powdered bentonite/polyacrylamide thickening composition prepared by mixing a water-in-oil emulsion with bentonite to form a powdered composition which rapidly becomes a viscous stiff material when mixed with water. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,503,170; 4,475,594; 4,445,576; 4,442,241; and 4,391,925 teach the use of a water expandable clay dispersed in the oily phase of a water-in-oil emulsion containing a surfactant to stabilize the emulsion and a polymer dispersed in the aqueous phase. When the emulsion is sheared, it breaks and a bentonite paste is formed which hardens into a cement-like plug. The patent discloses the use of such polymers as polyacrylamide, polyethylene oxide and copolymers of acrylamide and acrylic or methacrylic acid.
Highly absorbent spongy polymer materials which may absorb large quantities of water and hydrocarbons causing an increase in volume are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,175. These are copolymers of an alkyl acrylate and a heterocyclic N-vinyl monomer containing a carbonyl functionality and a cross-linking agent in the presence of a hydrophobic liquid diluent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,677 discloses that natural and synthetic rubbers also swell in size upon absorbing hydrocarbons.
A group of similar oil absorbent polymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,191,813; 4,263,407; 4,384,095 and 4,427,793. U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,813 discloses lightly cross-linked copolymers containing at least 40% by weight of vinylbenzyl chloride, the balance of monomers, if any, comprising a major portion of aromatic monomers, with the copolymer being cross-linked in a swollen state by a Lewis acid catalyst. The preferred comonomers are one or more of styrene, divinylbenzene and acrylonitrile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,407 discloses similar copolymers wherein the copolymer is post-cross-linked in a swollen state in the presence of a Friedel-Crafts catalyst with a cross-linker selected from a polyfunctional alkylating or acylating agent and a sulfur halide.
Another group of highly hydrocarbon absorbent copolymers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,095 and 4,427,793. They describe a cross-linked linear addition copolymer which contains repeating units of vinylbenzyl alcohol and at least one other alpha, beta-monoethylenically unsaturated monomer different from vinylbenzyl alcohol, wherein the vinylbenzyl alcohol units comprise about 0.5% to about 20% by weight of the linear polymer. The preferred comonomers are styrene, methymethacrylate, vinyltoluene and vinylpyridine. The copolymers disclosed in all four of these patents absorb from two to ten times their weight in hydrocarbons and may swell up to ten times their original volume.
Oleophilic polymers for separating oil from water which show significant swelling in volume upon absorption of oil are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,031. These polymers include polymers of styrenes and substituted styrenes, polyvinyl chloride copolymers of vinylchloride such as a copolymer of 60 wt % vinylchloride and 40 wt % vinylacetate, polymers and copolymers of vinylidene chloride and acrylonitrile, and acrylic polymers such as polymers of methylmethacrylate and ethylacrylate, styrene and divinylbenzene copolymers and alkyl styrene polymers and copolymers. The reference discloses that these polymers show significant swelling in volume upon absorption of oil.
A process for treating cellulosic fibers, particularly bagasse, for use as oil absorbent and hydrophobic materials as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,800. The bagasse fibers are saturated with water, boiled extensively to extract any remaining sugar, and then dried to a moisture content of 2 to 3% to produce hydrophobic fibers which are capable of absorbing up to about 25 times their weight in oil. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,843 describes the use of hydrophobic, organophilic cellulose fibers as a seepage or spurt loss control agent for oil based drilling fluids wherein the cellulose is added to the drilling fluid. The reference also discloses adding the cellulose fibers to an aqueous drilling mud containing less than twenty parts per billion of oil.
The last few years have witnessed a drastic increase in research on encapsulated products and methods to produce such products. This is particularly so in the pharmaceutical field. And it is now becoming recognized that encapsulation technology may be useful in many other fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,852 describes a process for encapsulating various fragrance oils such as oils with citrus and spice odors. The oils are encapsulated in a matrix comprised of polysaccharide and polyhydroxy compounds by converting an emulsion of the fragrance oil droplets in a solution of the matrix ingredients to an encapsulated solid state during a spray drying process. The patent also mentions that miscellaneous chemicals can be encapsulated by the invention method such as drilling fluids and waxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,279 discloses the use of plastic coated magnetic particles in a bead form to increase lubrication for drilling fluids. The encapsulated ferromagnetic particles can be recovered for reuse with a magnetic separator.
An encapsulated invention which has been disclosed for use in boreholes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,612. The patent describes an explodable material encapsulated in natural gums slurried in a liquid vehicle. The material is pumped into the formation around the wellbore and exploded to increase permeability.
The use of bentonite encapsulated within a water-insoluble polymeric coating has been disclosed for lost circulation control. U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,555 describes bentonite encapsulated within a polymeric coating having a tiny hole drilled therethrough. When the encapsulated bentonite is pumped down the wellbore, water will seep through the hole in the encapsulation causing the bentonite to swell and ultimately rupture the coating.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,301 describes an encapsulated material useful in cementing a well, wherein a cement accelerator is encapsulated in a waxy material and placed within a highly retarded cement slurry. The cement slurry is pumped into the well with the encapsulated accelerator. After proper placement of the cement, circulation is decreased so that the temperature of the cement fluid approaches the bottom hole temperature of the well and melts the encapsulated material, freeing the accelerator which sets the cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,566 discloses an additional use of encapsulated materials. The patent suggests encapsulating one component of a two or more component adhesive or cement mixture so that the adhesive or cement will not set until the encapsulated component is freed from its reaction-preventive casing.